1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas in wireless communication, and more particularly to an antenna with coupling feeding.
2. Description of Related Art
An antenna is a necessary component for a network device, such as an access point or a wireless router, operating according to the IEEE 802.11b standard or other standards. Some manufacturers in the art use a microstrip line, to act as an antenna for radiating wireless signals. The antenna conventionally feeds the electromagnetic signals by directly connecting a feeding portion of the antenna to the radiating portion of the antenna, and that causes the size of the antenna to be large.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry for an antenna that has a compact size.